Not Just a Game
by jn.v13
Summary: Mysteriously, all six of the gentlemen Hosts have been invited-or rather-forced to appear on a new game show. None of them is eager to participate. That is until they discover the prize is Haruhi! At what lengths will they go to in order to win?


**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah! Another Ouran fic! :) The idea just came to mind and I couldn't resist writing it down...so...here goes nothing! :D

The room was pitch black.

It was impossible to know whether or not one was alone in such cases.

Therefore, it was impossible to break the silence without alerting the others of your presence.

It was equally impossible if your mouth was shut tight, thanks to duct tape...

* * *

Suoh Tamaki was the easy one. He had the least protection, not having the support of his Grandmother. She somehow did not find it necessary to watch over the only real heir to the Suoh estate.

It was only a matter of "befriending" him and leading him into the trap.

A small dose, and he was out like a light.

Simple.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was on his way to an awaiting limo when he felt that things were about to go very wrong. The tingling sensation that rushed down his spine never lied. There was danger here.

Opening his mouth to call for help, he was suddenly rushed by a group of men in black uniforms.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the license plate on the limo.

It didn't belong to the Ootoris...

* * *

The Hitachiin twins were lounging lazily in the back of their car, gazing out the window. Familiar places floated past their faces: a local brewery, a well-known boutique, and, strangely...the Hitachiin mansion.

"Oi, driver," said and observant Kaoru, "you passed our house."

There was no response.

"Eh? What's wrong Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, who was previously absorbed in his comic book.

"The driver didn't stop at our house, and it doesn't seem like he's slowing down," explained the twin.

When the driver did not stop or respond for several minutes, they grew impatient.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Hikaru started tapping on the glass barrier that divided the two compartments of the limo.

Still no response.

"I'll have you know-" they began to threaten, but all sound coming from the twins was immediately hushed. The limo made an abrupt stop, and unidentified fumes began emanating from the ventilation system.

The twins coughed and sputtered, sinking to their knees...

* * *

Mori sensed that they were being watched.

He knew it, because he smelled it.

It was danger.

So all day, he made sure that Hani was always within grabbing distance.

He didn't let him touch cake he hadn't tried yet, himself. He didn't even let him go to the bathroom without him first inspecting the stall and standing guard while his smaller counterpart took care of his "business."

Mori knew Hani was perfectly capable of fending off an army, let alone a sole kidnapper, but the thing that worried him was that Hani was too innocent, too gullible, too unsuspecting.

And that is why he was being extra careful.

But all of his precautions couldn't stop what was going to happen.

Whoever was after them knew them well, and had studied every one of their weaknesses.

In Hani's case: Cake.

It was a bit mysterious that a new cake shop just happened to appear on their route home.

It hadn't been there yesterday, but there it was.

And, of course, Hani just _had_ to go in and take a look.

That's when they got them.

Without waiting for Mori to inspect it, Hani dove into the most scrumptious looking cake he had ever seen. Shortly afterwards, he passed out.

Immediately, Mori rushed to his companions side, prepared to get him out of there as soon as possible.

And that's when their enemies took advantage of the situation, and struck.

* * *

A uniformed soldier spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Targets captured."

"Good," said a somewhat muffled voice.

"It is time for it to begin."

* * *

**A/N: What happens next? If you want me to continue this fic, I would ask that you let me know in a review. I don't normally ask for reviews, but I want to get some advice on making this a better story, so a review is appreciated. :D**


End file.
